


Battle of the Wills

by MalSpinningYarns



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalSpinningYarns/pseuds/MalSpinningYarns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Monica picks Erlich up to go to board function wearing something similar to him, he demands she changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle of the Wills

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick fill I did for the kink meme. We really need more of these two...
> 
> Enjoy!

“You are abso-fucking-lutely kidding me.” Erlich deadpanned when he saw his fuck-buddy/main squeeze/co-board member Monica heading to the front door to his incubator. She insisted on carpooling to some schmoozing-money-from-old-rich-people-for-Pied-Piper event. And she was wearing a burgundy sweater and tan trousers. Same as him.

 

When she opened the front door, Erlich stopped her before she could give a greeting, “You have to change.”

 

A confused look immediately crossed her face, “Why?”

 

“Because we can’t be wearing the same thing!” he shouted, “We aren’t Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumbass. Those investors will take one look at us at laugh us out of there-“

 

Monica crossed her arms, “Erlich, I am not driving all the way across town so I can change my sweater. We are going to be late. Why don’t you change?”

 

“Because this is a pure cashmere sweater and burgundy is my color. And while, admittedly, you look great, this is going to impress investors more.”

 

Monica pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation and took a deep breath. Erlich was an idiot. Standing taller and crossing her arms once again, she stared Erlich right in the eye and said, “Ok, Erlich, I’m to level with you.” She walked closer until she a few inches away from him, “If you do not hurry up and change right this second, I will never have sex with you again. Ever. No matter how much you beg or annoy me. Do you understand?”

 

Erlich was trying to prevent the shock from showing on his face. Changing tactics, he gave her a flirty smile and gestured to his body, “You couldn’t give up all this.”

 

Monica just raised a well-shaped eyebrow at him. A few minutes passed.

 

Erlich broke the stare-off, “Goddammit! I’ll change!” He pointed a finger at her, “But you will pay for this!” He marched off to his bedroom. Monica swore she hear a small, “Mother fuck”.

 

“Yes, he’s an idiot,” she thought, “but he’s my idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Erlich is both fun and tricky.


End file.
